


The Price of Freedom

by serafina20



Series: Saints and Sinners [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: While out, pirating  in the Caribbean and waging a war against the East India Trading Company, Jack and Elizabeth run into a familiar face. Anamaria has a problem. Jack might have a solution. Can they reach an accord?
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Saints and Sinners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/6417
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Jack, no,” Elizabeth said as he gazed at the ships engaged in battle. “We’ve already gotten what we came for. Our hold is bursting and we’re heavy in the water. We’re in no shape to…”

“Perhaps you haven’t noticed, but the Berrington is an East India Trading Company ship.” He lifted the spyglass to his eye again. “And the other ship is clearly outmatched.”

Elizabeth groaned. “Jack, we’re three weeks late getting home. I want to see my husband.”

Without lowering the spyglass, he said, “It’s naught but the work of an hour. We’ll be home by the end of the week.”

He heard her sigh and tensed his shoulders, ready for another argument. Elizabeth was quartermaster and, technically, in charge of the ship when they weren’t at battle. She had every right to choose not to help the ship currently under barrage by the Berrington. 

But, instead of arguing, she simply said, “Very well. Shall I make the ship ready for battle?”

“Aye.” He collapsed the telescope and stored it in his jacket. As Elizabeth began shouting orders, he narrowed his eyes at the ships. 

East India Trading Company. While Jack’s job was still to wreak havoc by pillaging and plundering his way around the Caribbean, his mission was to take down the EITC. The company, and, more specifically, Lord Cutler Beckett.

While he knew that Beckett was not on the Berrington, every ship that Jack destroyed brought him one step closer to his prey. His enemy.

Strange, he mused as the Pearl drew nearer to the battle. Even when Barbossa had his ship for ten years, and Jack had carried around a bullet meant to kill the mutinous pirate, Jack hadn’t felt this utter rage and fury towards him as he did towards Beckett. Barbossa had wounded Jack’s body. Beckett had gone after Jack’s heart.

It’d been three years since he’d heard the terrible noise of his son being choked, but he still woke in the night with the sound ringing in his ears. 

No one should ever have to hear the sound of their child being brought to death. For a compass. 

Jack and James had won that night, but just the battle. The war still raged. And Jack and Elizabeth were at the forefront.

Elizabeth returned to his side. “We’re in range, Captain. The ship is yours to command.”

“Thank you.” He pulled his sword. Faced the crew, gathered on decks, armed for battle. He knew some were below, cannons at ready.

“Gentlemen!” Jack shouted. “Today, we take no prisoners. We aim to kill and keep our enemies in sight. We have no argument with…” He trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the name of the other ship.

He glanced at Elizabeth.

She smirked. “Fortune’s Fury.”

“Aye. We’ve no argument with Fortune’s Fury and will do what we can to defend her. But today we take another East India Trading Company ship and put another notch on our belts!”

“Aye!” the crew roared.

“We’ll be in range in five minutes. To the death!”

“To the death!” The crew dispersed and went to their stations.

Jack turned. “Fortune’s Fury. I know that name.”

“I’ve never heard of her.”

He frowned and rubbed his chin. “No, no. It’s something in me memory. Something someone told me. About if they ever got a ship. But can’t remember who.”

“Is it important right now?” Elizabeth pulled her hair back and tied it in a knot, away from her face. “Was it an enemy?”

A flash of sheets and warm candlelight went through Jack’s mind. Warm kisses and smooth rum. “Don’t think so. But I suppose we’ll see.” 

“We’re in range!”

Jack grinned and pushed all extraneous thoughts from his mind. “Let’s begin.”

***

The Berrington engaged the Fortune’s Fury on the starboard side. The Pearl sailed silently onto its port side. Elizabeth led the first salvo onto the Berrington, and, within minutes, they were engaged. Her ears soon rang with guns firing, cannons booming, and the scream of men as they died.

She quickly fell into the dance of battle. Her sword moved smoothly in the air, clinking and clanking against her enemies. Her feet moved swiftly, and she dodged and ducked. She slipped a few times, deck slick with blood, but she managed to keep her footing.

“What are you doing here?” she heard a voice shout.

Elizabeth whirled. A company man sliced at her neck. She jerked to the right, lifting her sword to deflect, but a gun fired. The man dropped.

Behind him, gun smoking, stood a woman with dark skin. Sweat rolled down her face and stuck her shirt to her. She dropped the pistol and pulled another from her belt.

“Anamaria?” Elizabeth gasped, recognition sparking in her mind like tinder. 

“That’s captain,” the woman snapped. “Move right.” She lifted her pistol.

Elizabeth dodged as Anamaria fired at the man rushing them. Then, she lunged, stabbing another man as he tried to attack.

“I thought you were some high and fancy lady.” Anamaria reloaded her pistol and placed her back against Elizabeth’s. The battle around them was waning as Jack and the second wave of pirates came from the Pearl. 

“You’re behind the times.” Elizabeth stabbed another sailor. Yanked her sword from his chest and kicked him away. “I’m a wanted fugitive now.”

“Welcome to the club. Is that Sparrow?”

“Who else?”

Jack had stormed the quarterdeck. His eyes shone with a fiercely fanatical light as he engaged with the captain of the ship. His sword lashed and glinted in the sunlight, the captain of the Berrington hard pressed to keep up.

Elizabeth let her sword fall to her side as she and Anamaria watch the battle. As everyone watched the battle, for it appeared that between the crew of the Fury and the Pearl, all the company men were dead or subdued. Save the captain.

“Why is Sparrow toying with him?” Anamaria asked.

Elizabeth sighed. “Because he’s Jack.”

Finally, Jack apparently had enough. He disarmed his opponent and placed his sword at the captain’s neck.

“Is there anyone else alive?” Jack called, not taking his eyes from the kneeling captain.

Elizabeth looked around. There were a handful of common sailors and two officers left alive, all with swords or pistols to their heads.

“Aye,” she replied. 

Jack’s smile deepened. “Start bringing up their hold. Gibbs, please tie those still alive to the mainmast. To survive, they’ll have to prove they’re handy with knots.”

“You will hang, pirate,” the captain ground out. “Lord Cutler Beckett will…”

Jack smashed the pommel of his sword into the man’s cheek. “Speaking of, you will tell good old Cutler that it was Captain Jack Sparrow that killed your crew and took your booty. And remind him, that I am coming for him.”

The captain spat blood. “He will skin you alive.”

“Not if I get him first.” Jack clonked the captain on top of the head and turned as he fell limply to the deck. “Disable the rudder chain while you’re at it. When they don’t return, Cutler will get the idea.” He wiped blood from his face, then cleaned his sword with his sash. Sheathing it again, he turned on his heel and swaggered down to Elizabeth and Anamaria. 

He bowed. “Captain?”   
Anamaria looked as if she’d eaten something sour. “Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but what are you doing here?”

“Forgive me for intruding, but I never pass up the chance to wound the company. They made it personal.”

“Did they?”

His teeth flashed. “It’s a long story, one best told over rum and some hearty stew. How fares your ship?”

The sour expression deepened. “They took down the foremast and blew a chunk off the hold. We’re taking on water.”

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged looks, and went to the gunwale, looking over. 

“Below the water line,” Elizabeth said. She tucked back a strand of her hair that had come loose. “We’ve sail to mend it.” She turned to Anamaria. “Are your bilge pumps working?”

“Got crew down there pumping water now, but they’re fighting a losing battle. If you hadn’t come when you did, we’d be sunk.” Anamaria’s face relaxed. “Thank you, Jack.”

“My pleasure. We can help you find a berth to repair her, as well. Come with us to safety. We’ll negotiate the division of the booty and give your crew a home.” His eyes flicked down to Anamaria’s belly. “As long as you need it.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she saw what Jack had already noticed. Although not heavily pregnant, Anamaria’s stomach swelled under her weapons and shirt just noticeably enough.

Anamaria grimaced and put her hand on her stomach. “That’s very generous of you.” 

Jack smiled. “Mrs. Turner, the repairs?”

“Of course. Excuse me, Captain.” She nodded at Anamaria, then left the pair to gather crew and start the patching of the Fortune’s Fury. As she left, she put her hand on her stomach and, for the hundredth time, thanked whoever was listening she’d yet to face the same problem that Anamaria did. As much as it did disappoint her husband.

***

Jack and Anamaria went into the captain’s cabin on the Berrington. While Jack went to the desk and rummaged through the drawers for the ship’s log, Anamaria took a seat behind it and lay her head back against the chair. She pulled her dagger from her belt and wiped away blood.

“I’ve heard about you the past few years,” she said as she examined her dagger. “About your war with the East India Trading Company. What on earth are you thinking?”

He found the log and put it on the desk. “I have my reasons, same as any man.”

She leaned forward. “You’re a pirate, Jack. Against all flags. But what you’re doing sparks of madness. And not you’re usual kind.” 

Jack sat on the desk, facing her, and put the log on his lap. He opened it, looking for what was in the Berrington’s hold. “Just last week, I captured a French ship. Me hold’s bursting with French treasure. I can do my job and conduct my war at the same time.” He smiled at her. “It’s fun.”

“Meanwhile, you enrage Beckett and make the waters unsafe for the rest of us.”

“You want safety, you’re in the wrong profession.”

She saluted him with her dagger, looking weary.

Jack ran his fingers down the records, pleased with what he saw. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” She said it slowly, voice clipped.

“How has business been?”

She snorted. “My hold isn’t heavy with French gold, if that’s what you mean. I do pretty well. Fair.” Anamaria yawned. “It’s better than working as a fisherman.”

“How’d you get enough for the boat?”

“Won it. Entered a game of chance with my share from the Pearl and won a fortune.” She smirked. 

“Congratulations.” He closed the log, held it to his chest, and propped his chin on it. “May I ask?”

Anamaria closed her eyes. “If I say no, will you listen?”

Jack stayed silent. He and Anamaria had never been close, but they’d once been friends. If she wanted to unburden herself, she could choose to do so. If not, it really wasn’t any of his concern. Anamaria was a grown woman, capable of taking care of herself and whoever else came along the way.

And yet… 

Three years of parenthood had taught him one thing: it was easier to have a partner when dealing with a devilish little one. And Anamaria had never been the partner type.

She sighed. “There’s not much to tell. He was handsome, there was rum, then he was gone. Or, I was gone.” She rubbed her eyes. “And now there’s this.”

“How far along?”

“About four months.”

Jack nodded. He slid off the desk and set the log down. “Well. I am offering you a safe harbor for as long as you need it. In return, I’d like to negotiate a partnership.”

She sat forward. “Of what kind?” Her voice was wary.

He grinned. “Purely professional, I assure you. But the details can wait. We’ve got a ship to ransack.”

Anamaria returned his smile. “Then let’s get to it. Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

The candle flickered in the dark night. James winced as smoke stung his eyes. He removed the spectacles he’d begun wearing in the last year. It had been Jack’s suggestion, when he saw how James had to squint at the ledgers and books he read. Jack claimed it made James look refined and dashing. James suspected it made him look old and stodgy and thus didn’t wear them unless absolutely necessary.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Jack was late. By all estimations, he should have been back from his voyage by now. Yes, sailing wasn’t an exact science, piracy even less so. But Jack had planned to be back by September to celebrate Gavin’s birthday. And yet, here it was, the last week of the month, and there was no Jack.

“Don’t worry,” Mariah had soothed just the week before. “It’s Jack. He’s not the most punctual. He probably got distracted playing his favorite game of taking down the East India Trading Company. Theodore did mention there were quite a few ships coming in. He’ll be here.”

He knew she was right. And yet, he still couldn’t help but worry. 

Will worried too. He, like James, had chosen to live a life on land, although Will had an occupation he adored. The town had no reliable blacksmith before they’d come, and Will had filled the hole quite readily. Between the mundane work of the town and his specialization in weapons, his days were spent in gainful employment. 

And still, he worried when the Pearl was out at sea. His wife was quartermaster, and Will, like James, had every reason to worry. 

Meanwhile, James, stripped of rank, having mutinied against the crown, was trapped on this island working as an accountant. He kept the accounts of the smithy, the Pearl’s take, and several businesses in town. James was meticulous, thorough, and the best accountant in the West Indies, if he did say so himself.

But there was no joy in it. His only joy was the hours he spent with Gavin and when Jack was home. Since Cutler Beckett had turned his world upside down, he took his joy where he could get it.

“You should be abed, mate,” a voice drawled behind him.

A smile crossed James’ face and he lifted his head from his hands. “Jack.” He turned.

Jack leaned against the doorway, hat in hand, smile on his face. “What on earth are you working at this ghastly hour? Thought you gave up late nights when we left Port Royal.”

“Working is the only thing keeping my mind off my empty bed. My mate is nearly a month late.”

“Got detained unexpectedly. On a mission of mercy, as it were.” He pushed away from the door and glided across the floor towards James. “How’s Gavin?”

“He’s well.” James licked his lips as Jack got closer. “Asleep at this time, as all good boys should be.”

Jack’s teeth glinted. He lowered himself onto James’ lap. Ran his hands over James’ hair and landed on his shoulders. “And you, love. Are you not a good boy?”

James rolled his eyes. “I think we might say, at this point, that I have been thoroughly corrupted.”

Jack laughed and finally kissed James.

Something tight and sore inside James relaxed as Jack plundered his mouth. He gripped at Jack’s coat and tugged him closer, fusing their mouths together. They kissed until James forgot to breathe, until his head spun and grew light.

Jack pulled back. “Missed you.”

“And I you.” He tugged Jack back and kissed him again, biting his lower lip.

The pirate moaned. Rocked his bottom against James’ hardness and clenched his fists in James’ shirt.

“Bed?” James panted against Jack’s mouth.

Jack groaned and pulled away. “That will have to wait. We have company.”

His head fell forward onto Jack’s shoulder. “Company? What on earth are you talking about? Surely the crew…”

“Not talking about the crew.” He climbed off James’ lap and stood. “Came across an old friend under attack. She needs shelter.”

“She?” He allowed Jack to pull him to his feet. 

“Aye.” He threaded his fingers through James’ and they walked out of the office, down the hall, and to the parlor.

An unfamiliar woman stood there, looking out of place in her sailor’s gear. The woman was about as tall as Jack, and her features were round, body full. In fact, as James came further into the room, he realized that she was pregnant. Not heavily so, but enough to be noticeable.

He shot a glance at Jack, who’s eyes were on the woman.

When she saw James, she stiffened and put her hand on her sword.

“Calm yourself, Anamaria,” Jack said. “He won’t hurt you.”

James glanced at Jack, then turned to the woman and gave a shallow bow. “No, I won’t. I no longer serve in the Navy. You’ll come to no harm here.” 

Jack stepped between them and held up a hand towards her. “Captain Anamaria Rodriguez, this is my matelot, James Norrington.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve a matelot. Thought you said partnership was made only to imprison oneself unnecessarily.” 

Eyebrow raised, James dropped Jack’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t her words that made him uncomfortable—James had no doubt of Jack’s fierce loyalty to him and their child—it was the implication. It was one thing to bring a woman home in the middle of the night to stay with them. It was another to bring a woman who’d once expressed interest in being Jack’s wife home.

Anamaria must have recognized his expression because she laughed. “It wasn’t directed at me. I’d never have him long term. Believe me, Commodore, it was merely drunken conversation.”

“I’m not a commodore,” he corrected, tension in his shoulders easing. He glanced at Jack, who smiled sheepishly. 

“Clearly, I’ve changed my mind,” Jack said, sounding wounded.

James sighed. “You are welcome into our home for as long as you need.” He couldn’t help glance down at her stomach.

Anamaria put her hand on it and nodded stiffly. “I thank you for your hospitality.”

He looked at Jack, who leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered into James’ ear.

James turned his head and kissed Jack, although his ears burned to do it in front of a stranger. After three years, he’d gotten used to Jack being affectionate in front of the Turners and Mariah, but James was not as public with his affection. Still, a kiss cost nothing, and he had missed Jack so.

“I’ll get your room ready, Miss Rodriguez.”

“Captain,” she corrected.

He nodded. “Captain.” He looked at Jack. “Perhaps your guest would like something to eat?”

Jack smiled. “Aye.” He kissed James again, and pulled away, leading Anamaria to the kitchen.

With a sigh, James turned and headed upstairs, wondering what on earth Jack had gotten them into this time.

*** 

Anamaria woke to the joyful squealing of a child.

“Papa!” The tiny voice echoed down the hall followed by a scream.

“Gavin, my boy!” Jack’s voice was equally as happy. 

Anamaria groaned and rolled onto her stomach, pulling a pillow over her head. Her head ached and she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. Ever since the morning sickness ended, she’d had trouble sleeping at night. At sea, at least she had the rocking of the ocean to lull her into a doze. On land, there was nothing. Just the stillness.

She hated it.

There was a knock at the door.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, she muttered a curse under her breath. Then, she sat up. “Come in.”

The door opened and a beautiful woman peeked her head in. “Good morning, Captain. My name is Mariah Plover. I have breakfast, if you like.”

She was about to decline when her stomach gave a loud rumble. 

Mariah smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She opened the door and stepped aside, allowing a girl of around fifteen holding a tray to come inside.

The girl stopped beside the bed and bobbed a curtsey. “Captain,” she said in a heavily Spanish accent. She set the tray on Anamaria’s lap, curtsied again, and looked at Mariah.

Her smiled deepened and she nodded. “Good job, Isabel. You may go back to the kitchen.”

“Thank you.” She left.

Mariah turned to Anamaria. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No, this is fine.” Breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon, beans, fruit, and bread. There was also coffee, milk and sugar. Better fare than she’d had in months. “What’s your role here? Are you a servant?” She eyed Mariah’s finely made dress doubtfully as she fixed her coffee.

Mariah shook her head. “Originally, I was the wet nurse of Jack and James’s son.”

“That’s the child I heard.” She dug her spoon into the eggs. “How did that happen?”

“Oh, it’s a long story.” She laughed. “I don’t even know the full of it. All I know is that by the time Gavin came around, Jack and James were already together. Although, I think Gavin cemented the relationship into something serious.”

“How long have they been together?” The eggs were delicious. Anything fresh after months at sea was a treat, but these eggs were heavenly. Anamaria scooped more into her mouth, chewing.

“Gavin is three, so just about four years.” 

Four years. That would put them around the time Jack had gotten the Black Pearl back. When Norrington tried to have Jack hanged. It seemed a strange time to start a relationship.

But then, Jack had never been one for convention.

Anamaria took another bite. After swallowing, she looked at Mariah. “Can he be trusted?”

“James? He’s a noble and honorable man. You can trust him with your life.” Mariah smiled again. “You’re safe here. You can relax.”

From downstairs came the sound of a loud clatter, followed by a child’s scream.

Mariah sighed. “I better go down and see what’s going on. Come down whenever your ready. Would you like me to send the tub up so you can take a bath?”

She thought about it a moment and nodded. It’d been a long time since she’d had an actual bath in a real tub.

“Good.” Mariah smiled. “It’ll be up shortly.” She stood up and smoothed down her dress. “Welcome, Captain. We’re glad to have you here.”

*** 

After initially fleeing to Cuba three years ago, Jack, James and the Turners had found a quiet island with a large enough town to support them. Initially, they’d all lived in town. Eventually, Jack and James had been able to buy a large house about two miles away. Using Jack’s ill-gotten gains, of course.

James managed to put his feelings about the money aside. The house was large and spacious, perfect for their family. It also faced a small cove where the Pearl was able to make berth. And now, the Fortune’s Fury floated next to it, noticeably lower in the water and listing to one side.

“We’ll have to get her ashore,” James said. He shifted Gavin on his hip and shaded his eyes with his hand.

Jack nodded. “They’ve been unloading her all night. Should be able to haul her out of the water fairly soon.” He nodded to the palm trees that dotted nearby. “We’ll tie her up there and repair the sides.”

“How’s the crew?”

“They seem a good sort. They’ll do their work without complaint, long as they get their due.” He glanced at James. “We’ll need to figure out how to divide the booty from the Berrington. If Anamaria agrees, will you help with that?”

James nodded. “If she agrees.” He’d long since come to terms with handling the stolen goods. When they came from an East India Trading Company ship, he didn’t have any moral qualms. Yes, ostentatiously, the booty was for king and country, but James knew that a good majority of it lined Beckett’s coffers. 

Gavin kicked him. “Father, can I see boats?”

“They’re ships,” James corrected, shifted Gavin. “And, no, not right now. That one is damaged and it’s too dangerous.” He pointed to the Fortune’s Fury. “And the men on the Pearl are working. You’d be in the way.”

The boy sighed and rested his head on James’ shoulder. He sounded so forlorn, James couldn’t help but smile. “Why don’t we go swimming? Show Papa how good you’ve gotten?”

Gavin lit up. He wiggled in James’ arms until James set him down. “Let’s go, Papa!” Gavin tore down the beach, heading right, away from the pirates unloading booty and supplies onto the beach. As he ran, he stripped, tearing off his shirt and then tripping over his pants. Feet already bare, he crashed into the water, greeting a wave as if trying to hug it.

“Your son is a heathen,” James said as he and Jack followed the trail of clothes to the beach.

“He comes by it honest,” Jack said. He pulled off his own shirt and dropped it into James’ hand. After tugging off his shoes, he followed his son into the water.

James laughed. He dropped the clothes a safe distance from the waves and added his own shoes and shirt. Then, he joined his family in the water.

Almost as soon as he’d waded out to hip depth, Jack tackled him. James allowed himself to be swept off his feet, under the water. They wrestled momentarily. Jack stole a kiss—his usual price—then allowed James to pop up to the surface again.

“Father!” Gavin paddled to James, body lifted by a swell. He crashed into James, pudgy arms coming around James’ neck. “Kiss!”

James laughed and gave Gavin a swift kiss. The little boy released him then swam to his papa. “Papa. Throw me!”

“Don’t know, lad.” Jack pulled Gavin to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you a good swimmer?”

“I’m a good swimmer!”

“Like a fish?”

“Like a fish!”

Jack shot a glance at James, who nodded.

“All right, lad. Ready?”

Gavin let out a squeal and turned in Jack’s arms.

“One… two… three!” Jack launched Gavin into the air.

His small body careened over the surface of the water before coming down with a cannonball-like splash.

A moment later, he bobbed back up. “Watch me, Papa!” Gavin began paddling back, huge grin on his face. Water splashed him in the face as he did. He coughed and blinked, but kept swimming with the huge smile. “Again!”

Jack grabbed Gavin and swept him into his eyes. “Look at you! You’re a swimmer!” He showered Gavin’s face with kisses, dancing in the waves. “I’m so proud of you, my boy.” He looked over to James. “He must have a wonderful teacher.”

James rolled his eyes. “Please.” But he accepted the kiss Jack gave him and dropped one of his own on Jack’s shoulder. “Not all Navy men are useless in the water.”

“Freeman,” Jack corrected. He slipped a hand under the water and pinched James on the bottom. “Not Navy.”

“Of course.” He swatted Jack’s hand away.

Jack took a step away and heaved Gavin back out of the water. “Ready? One, two, three!”

The air filled with a joyful scream once more. James smiled and tried to push away the sudden heaviness in his heart.

No. Not Navy. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot the novel by A.C. Crispin was called "The Price of Freedom" when I titled this. Title may change.


End file.
